Unfaithful
by Jadedteardrop
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilage of Please, listen to me. I imagine swirls of dark clouds surrounding her. She’s always been afraid of the dark. By doing this, I know she won’t come out of it. She never will...


**  
**

**Warning: Story contains spoilage of "Please, listen to me"**

Disclaimer: This song does not belong to me. It's sung my Rihanna and it's called "Unfaithful". As well, I do not own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different

**Unfaithful**

**  
**

"Keru, lets dance", she says to me. Her beautiful curves, long legs, and bountiful hips, how can I deny her request? She takes my hand and leads me towards the dance floor, "You know, even though we're in a sticky situation. I think in the end, everything will be alright, right Keru?"

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

She's looking at me right now. She knows that I have a wife at home, a very sick wife. I don't even understand what I am doing right now, yet I cannot stop it. How irresistible Cathy is to me.

She's more than a woman  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to her I just can't be true

Cathy. Her name just makes my knees weak. I wish this isn't true, but it is. Yet, every time I look at her, I see a quick flash of my wife's pained look. Sometimes, when that happens I close my eyes and try to block it from me.

And I know that she knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills her inside  
To know that I am happy with some other girl  
I can see her dying

Hikari's so innocent, just oblivious right now. I laugh. She's obviously oblivious because she thinks she's eight years old right now. She won't know, but I feel as if she does.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I know what I'm doing is wrong, and every time I look at her, I believe deep down she knows it as well. Every time I look at her, I feel as if I'm taking her heart and breaking it further and further, until there is nothing left. She's fragile. Very fragile right now, like China. Once you break it, you can never put it back together.

I feel it in the air As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As she reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the boys  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Right when I left to go out on my date with Cathy, I could see a sort of betrayed look on Hikari's face. She looked at me with an obviously curious yet content and calm expression on her visage. If I were just a regular stranger, I wouldn't have known what she would have been thinking, but I'm more than that. I'm her husband, her supposedly faithful husband.

However, the eyes gave me all I needed to know, her beautiful, unique maroon eyes. Arghh…again I close my eyes again. Every time I do this, I imagine swirls of dark clouds surrounding her. She's always been afraid of the dark. By doing this, I know she won't come out of it. She never will.

Cause I know that she knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills her inside  
To know that I am happy with some other girl  
I can see her dying

What's worse is that fact that she thinks it's a good thing to see me like this. Happy. She's always telling me, "I'm sorry I'm so slow. You're never happy anymore…with me…"

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Oh god. I'm going to _kill_ her when she finds out. She's never done anything wrong to me, nor Cathy! Yet, look at what I'm doing to her. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer!

Our love, her trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to her head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

Everything that she's given to me, I've taken it and thrown it aside. Her trust, her love, her life is dependent on me. I laugh; I might as well just take a gun and put it to her head. I'm doing it right now, just slowly and utterly painfully.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

Before leaving the apartment, she told me something that's going to haunts me forever. It's patronizing and scary. It's absolutely ridiculous almost everyone says it! I just don't understand why it's bothering me so much.

She's not stupid, just naïve and childish right now, but it's her innocence that'll haunt me for the rest of my life. She told me to "Have fun"

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
